ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Arrow (1986 film)
Green Arrow is a 1986 American superhero film directed by Tim Burton and produced by Jon Peters and Peter Guber, based on the DC Comics character of the same name. It is the second installment of Warner Bros.' initial Green Arrow film series due to being a sequel to the movie Quentin Lance. The film stars Kevin Costner as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and Jack Nicholson as Constantine Drakon/Bullseye, alongside Kim Basinger, Robert Wuhl, Pat Corley, Billy Dee Williams, John Schuck, and Jan Murray. The film takes place early in the title character's war on crime and depicts a battle with his nemesis the Joker. Plot In the year 1970, at the grave of his deceased parents, Robert and Moira Queen, Oliver Queen goes to visit their grave after a long stay in Europe. While there, Oliver has an encounter with a cloaked woman, who has something to show him. Oliver reluctantly agrees to go with the woman and drives her west while in a car. Oliver was following the directions, however, the woman refuses to tell Oliver where they are going. Oliver becomes confused at where they are and demands answers from the woman. Oliver even violently grabs her demanding an explanation, prompting the woman to judo throw Oliver onto the ground twice when Oliver is acting violently towards her. Once Oliver is on the ground, the woman tells Oliver to listen to her or she will promise him a broken back. Oliver then asks the woman who she is and the woman reveals her name is Lynn. Oliver gets annoyed with Lynn and wants to go back to Gotham only to find that his car has disappeared. With no other choice, Oliver decides to walk with Lynn. While walking, Oliver complains about the heat prompting him to strip himself to his underwear and then Lynn takes Oliver to an underground tunnel. Once Oliver gets down to the tunnel, he meets two men named Bloody Knife and Chaka, and a woman named Chastity, who all begin to judge him with a mixture of opinions. In 1986, as Star City approaches its bicentennial, Mayor Altman orders Deputy Mayor Adrian Chase and police captain Quentin Lance to make the city safer. Chase promises to do so by returning an indictment against a crime lord named Adam Hunt, who sponsors most of the crime in Star City. Meanwhile, reporter Victor 'Vic' Sage and the shrewd photojournalist Susan Williams begin to investigate rumors of a brooding vigilante nicknamed by Sage as "Green Arrow", who is terrorizing the city's criminals. Green Arrow's alter-ego is Oliver Queen, a billionaire industrialist who, as a child, witnessed his parents' murder at the hands of a psychotic asassin. At a fundraiser for Altman's campaign in Queen Manor, Oliver meets and falls for Susan, and the two begin a romantic relationship. However, the evening is cut short as Oliver is alerted by his uncle Myron Dearden to Captain Lance's sudden departure due to police business and leaves to investigate as Green Arrow. TBA Cast * Kevin Costner as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Jack Nicholson as Constantine Drakon/Bullseye * Kim Basinger as Susan Williams * Robert Whul as Victor Sage * Pat Corley as Captain Quentin Lance * Val Kilmer as District Attorney Adrian Chase * John Schuck as General Myron Dearden * Jan Murray as Adam Hunt * Adrian Meyers as Jimmy * Garrick Hagon as Tourist Dad * Liza Ross as Tourist Mom * Moira Kelly as Lynn Category:Green Arrow